Conventional body exercisers can perform a wide variety of exercising modes. For example, a walking exerciser includes two swing rods pivotably mounted on a frame and having upper handgrip portions and lower pedal portions. A user grips the handgrip portions and treads on the pedal portions to swing the swing rods so as to simulate a walking on a flat ground. Also, a stair stepper machine includes two pedals movably supported on a base by a resistance. A user treads on the pedals and alternately exerts forces thereon to perform a stair-climbing exercising mode. Additionally, an elliptical machine includes a four-linkage structure to have two pedal rods movable along an elliptical route so as to perform a running exercising mode.
Each of the aforesaid exercisers, which can merely provide a certain exercising mode, is operable only for one purpose of exercise and is unable to build and strengthen various body muscle groups. Hence, all the above exercisers are needed to train different muscle groups, which results in space occupation and high cost.